Red Melanom
' Red Melanom' Sentient space faring society of the Pinwheel Galaxy CL Minus 4 – TL 7 AL 7 – Native to: Melanom Expanse – 80 + Systems Chiral: Unknown Chemistry : Carbon The Red and the Black Melanom are both native to the Pinwheel galaxy. How they are related is not known at the moment. It is also not known but assumed that there is a third related species called the Melanom-Arkk . 1 A second attempt to cross via the Barnard gate, was successful in 5048 and transported the Union Expedition ships into the Pinwheel Galaxy. It is not related to the gate in the Small Magellan Cloud and terminates almost 100,000 light years opposite the SMC gate. Upon arrival the Union ships were imminently attacked by a large force of Melanom combat ships. This time however the Union was prepared and part of the Union expedition was the new Union Battleship the USS Punisher .2 The engagement was short and decisive and the Union ships completely destroyed the Melanom fleet, and Union Marines assaulted and captured the Melanom space station nearby (The space station had the same or a similar function as a Union Gate house and monitored traffic going through the gate. The station was almost the size of a Gigamon and not build or made by the Melanom, but by the same ancient TL 10 + species that created the gate. (A control center was found that controlled the gate and revealed second gate network of 20 gates and a communication device able to transmit messages almost instantly via vast distances.( The Sheep Skin incident ) The Assembly immediately ordered the Alien Gatehouse to be made secure and declared it Union Property and dedicated a substantial force (5000 Union Battle ships and logistic support) to make its way to that gate.. In the mean time, contact to a second species the Black Melanom was made (CL Plus 1 ) who declared anyone standing against the Red Melanom their allies and welcomed the Union Visitors. It is from the Black Melanom more information was received about the Red. Yet due to the cautious nature of the First Contact , it was only very general and not detailed information. The Red Melanom are biologically similar to the Black Melanom and developed out of a common third species the Melanom Akkh., who according to the BM were the ones that build the gates, and had vanished for eons. The red and the black Melanom are enemies and fight each other, but not in an all out war or to conquer the other side. According to the Black Melanom, the Reds rule over an expanse of about 80 star system and are very xenophobic, attacking everyone and everything. A group of ten surviving Red Melanom have been shipped to Black Thorn Center for detailed biological assessment (Secret NAVINT) NOTE The Marines nicknamed the Red Melanom : Sunburns or Skin Canchers (a play on the species name and the medical term for skin cancher - Melanoma ) 1 No contact has been made to the Melanom- Arkk 2 The third ship of the new Lyrec – II Class Category:Sentient Species